The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In the field of Light Emitting Diode (LED) light bulbs, there exists a need to expand their usefulness. Likewise, in the fields of smoke and/or carbon monoxide/gas detection devices, there exist a need to enlarge their utility. In countless applications of these devices, there is no crossover of functionality, where the placement of an illuminating light bulb could also signal and alarm of a deadly element present in the immediate environment: said signaling that could produce both an audible and visual alarm and be monitored at a base station.
Generally, smoke detectors that detect the products of combustion and sound an alarm when a concentration threshold is exceeded are coming into widespread use. Since most are powered by batteries or house current and permanently placed in rooms, recreational vehicles and the like, each room to be fully protected must include a separate detector. When the alarm sounds, the person immediately evacuates the building. The use of smoke detectors as well as carbon monoxide detectors have become much more common and widespread than in the past.
Smoke and carbon monoxide alarming devices, manufactured in their most common configuration for homes, etc., provide a level of self-assurance and are a must to have in any home for safety; while a slightly more sophisticated configuration can be found in every office, institution and industry setting. It is known that many jurisdictions require smoke detectors be strategically placed within both residential and commercial buildings at the time of construction or during remodeling recognizing that such devices can and oftentimes do save lives. Similarly, carbon monoxide detectors have become more widespread recognizing that carbon monoxide, although deadly, is an odorless gas preventing one's senses from recognizing the inherent danger.
Typically, LED light bulbs are manufactured in most any style lamp to match older incandescent bulbs, and even newer halogen, florescent, etc. type bulbs, to give illumination. These devices are very useful and use just a fraction of energy to operate them over prior art lighting technologies. Most LED lamps are produced using 120 VAC Line power (220/230 VAC depending where in the world they are marketed) as the supply voltage, to provide and easy and convenient direct replacement, and are found more and more homes, offices and industry.
While it is obvious that these independent devices have tremendous acceptance around the world, it is their independent character that leads to problematic situations. For example, even though lights are virtually everywhere in a home, should a smoke detector audibly signal an alarm, the lights do not turn on to aid in firstly, a visual signaling of the alarm, and secondly, to illuminate the affected area. Another problem is when a smoke detector signals alarm from a minor mishap; such as someone burning toast.
This has virtually happened to everyone, and the results are that the smoke detector is disassembled by removing the battery to silence the ‘nuisance’ alarm, or if powered by line, disconnecting the line power; just to keep peace. Still another example is when these battery operated smoke and carbon monoxide/gas detecting devises run low on battery power, they emit an audible ‘chirp’ to indicate their battery needs to be replaced.
Although this is good and practical information, many such as elderly or the disabled, can do nothing to stop the constant chirping of a low battery smoke or carbon monoxide detector device. They must simply stay in their homes and endure the annoyance of the audible chirping until an able boded person can change-out the battery. This situation of changing batteries can be a challenge even too many so called normal people; due to lack of being able climb a step ladder or stand on a stool.
In many instances, having a light bulb that incorporates a smoke detector, carbon monoxide detector or gas detector. This can include natural gas, propane, or radon gas. The light bulb may be charged with a rechargeable battery, which would greatly reduce or eliminate the aforementioned problems. Such a device would be configured to replace any conventional light bulb in table lamps, recessed ceiling fixtures, furniture lamps, track lighting, nightlights, etc., and operate as usual with respect to lighting.
When AC Line power is provided, the light will illuminate. Further the AC Line power will keep the rechargeable battery at full charge, and provide power for the detecting circuits of smoke or carbon monoxide. When the AC Line is OFF, the battery will keep alive necessary circuitry to monitor for smoke or carbon monoxide and would signal alarm if necessary.
A light bulb that incorporates a smoke, carbon monoxide or gas detectors, and, with a rechargeable battery would signal alarm both audibly and visually. The audible signal would be the familiar piercing pulsation of sound, and, the visual signaling would be a strobing alternately of high intensity white and colored LED's. The colored LED's would indicate the ‘type’ of danger present, such as red for smoke and amber for carbon monoxide and blue for gas (all being a dangerous environment, and, if just repeating the alarm would indicate the alarm in green strobing light; meaning the area does not have the presence of smoke, carbon monoxide or gas; but is nearby.
In the case of an annoyance signaling of an alarm, such as the earlier mentioning of burning toast, the apparatus further would incorporate a silencing circuit. This silencing circuit would listen, between the audible pulse emissions. If it hears two sharply structured reverberations, such as in someone shouting the words (within its silencing range) “SHUT OFF” within the brief window of time, the device would suspend the alarm state, for example one minute. If the air was not cleared after that period of suspension of time, the alarm would continue. The user could tell it to shut-up again until all air is clear. No one need to remove the battery just to make peace and quiet.
An improved apparatus would also include a testing means of both the audible and visual alarming, such as by turning the apparatus ON/OFF/ON in quick succession, within one second to activate a test mode. In the test mode the alarm state will last for five second, for example, or, be silenced via a silence command response.
In the case of a low battery situation, for example in a room that is rarely used like a guest bedroom, the device would ‘chirp’ as usual in prior art, if the battery gets too low. But unlike the situation mentioned above, where a helpless individual has had to endure the continued annoyance of the chirping low battery detector, the user of the present invention would simple turn the lamp or fixture ON for a short period of time. This would sufficiently re-charge the battery and chirping would immediately stop.
The present patent provides structure to effect a more efficient means to both illuminate rooms in any home or building as well as provide smoke and/or carbon monoxide and/or gas detection to signal alarm; all in one direct replaceable package, configured to any conventional light bulb of any technology. The result of this unique approach, reduces the stressful need to silence annoyance alarms by removing the battery until the air is cleared, and, the painful enduring of low battery chirping. Alarm signaling means are both audible and visual, and work either on AC Line power or its own rechargeable DC battery power.
Further, the present patent makes it favorably ease to install. One needs only to replace their current prior art light bulb with the improved LED light bulb apparatus with smoke or carbon monoxide or gas detection and signaling, of the disclosed device. A home or building could have as many of these improved light/smoke detecting (carbon monoxide detection or gas) lamps as there are fixtures, creating a network of alarm signaling devices; greatly improving the self-assurance of lives.
Further, the undesirable effects of independent lights and smoke/carbon monoxide/gas detections devices of prior art are all eliminated. If the contemplated optional short-range communications connectivity circuit is present in the device, and an alarm is activated by one unit, other similar devices within the defined range can also activate their alarms; giving further rise to a potentially dangerous situation.
This networking of these improved lighting/detecting apparatuses would give a possible safer escape route by the colored LED light at each localized alarming device. That is, red indicating smoke is present, amber indicating carbon monoxide is present, blue indicating gas is present, and green meaning neither smoke nor carbon monoxide is present, but, in a repeat alarm state to give rise of a danger within range (nearby) of another network device that is signaling a danger alarm.
Other proposals have involved illuminating alarms. The problem with these alarms is that they are not networked to each other to indicate an event in another section of the structure and also to indicate an exit pathway. Also, the batteries often run out of energy, thereby causing the alarm to be inoperable. Even though the above cited alarms meets some of the needs of the market, an apparatus used as an illuminating light bulb that also functions as an alarming device, and more particular to the detection of smoke, carbon monoxide or gas for signaling alarms of the presence thereof is still desired.
In the field of Light Emitting Diode (LED) light bulbs, there exists a need to expand their usefulness. Likewise, in the fields of smoke and/or carbon monoxide/gas detection devices, there exist a need to enlarge their utility. In countless applications of these devices, there is no crossover of functionality, where the placement of an illuminating light bulb could also signal and alarm of a deadly element present in the immediate environment: said signaling that could produce both an audible and visual alarm.
Finally, there is no convenient monitoring base station or central control for typical homes and buildings; excluding the above mentioned slightly more sophisticated configuration smoke and carbon monoxide detectors that can be found in large office, institution and industry setting, where they are ‘hard-wired’ together and powered by AC Line power with battery backup systems. These units are found in large facilities and have location identification means, usually at their main entrance, and are meant for the fire department to quickly find a fire-breakout in the building (not the user to ascertain their localized situation other than simply alarming an audible signal).
One solution to the problem would be to have a light bulb that incorporates a smoke detector, carbon monoxide detector or gas detector (such as natural gas), and, with a rechargeable battery, would greatly reduce or eliminate the aforementioned problems. Such a device would be configured to replace any conventional light bulb in table lamps, recessed ceiling fixtures, furniture lamps, track lighting, nightlights, etc., and operate as usual with respect to lighting. When AC Line power is provided, the light will illuminate. Further the AC Line power will keep the rechargeable battery at full charge, and provide power for the detecting circuits of smoke or carbon monoxide/gas. When the AC Line is OFF, the battery will keep alive necessary circuitry to monitor for smoke or carbon monoxide/gas and would signal alarm if necessary.
The light bulb that incorporates a smoke, carbon monoxide or gas detectors, and, with a rechargeable battery would signal alarm both audibly and visually. The audible signal would be the familiar piercing pulsation of sound, and, the visual signaling would be a strobing alternately of high intensity white and colored LED's. The colored LED's would indicate the ‘type’ of danger present, such as red for smoke and amber for carbon monoxide and blue for gas (all being a dangerous environment), and, if just repeating the alarm would indicate the alarm in green strobing light; meaning the area does not have the presence of smoke, carbon monoxide or gas; but is nearby.
In the case of an annoyance signaling of an alarm, such as the earlier mentioning of burning toast, the apparatus further would incorporate a silencing circuit. This silencing circuit would listen, between the audible pulse emissions. If it hears two sharply structured reverberations, such as in someone shouting the words (within its silencing range) “SHUT OFF” within the brief window of time, the device would suspend the alarm state, for example one minute. If the air was not cleared after that period of suspension of time, the alarm would continue. The user could tell it to shut-up again until all air is clear. No one need to remove the battery just to make peace and quiet.
An improved apparatus would also include a testing means of both the audible and visual alarming, such as by turn the apparatus ON/OFF/ON in quick succession, within one second to activate a test mode. In the test mode the alarm state will last for five second, for example, or, be silenced via a silence command response. In a system wide test, the base-station would ‘query’ the network of apparatus of the present invention, to test both audible and visual strobing, network wide.
In the case of a low battery situation, for example in a room that is rarely used like a guest bedroom, the device would ‘chirp’ as usual in prior art, if the battery gets too low. But unlike the situation mentioned above, where a helpless individual has had to endure the continued annoyance of the chirping low battery detector, the user of the present invention would simple turn the lamp or fixture ON (providing VAC Line power) for a short period of time. This would sufficiently re-charge the battery and chirping would immediately stop.
The present patent provides structure to effect a more efficient means to both illuminate rooms in any home or building as well as provide smoke and/or carbon monoxide and/or gas detection to signal alarm; all in one direct replaceable package, configured to any conventional light bulb of any technology. The result of this unique approach, reduces the stressful need to silence annoyance alarms by removing the battery until the air is cleared, and, the painful enduring of low battery chirping.
Alarm signaling means are both audible and visual, and work either on AC Line power or its own rechargeable DC battery power. Further, the present patent makes it favorably ease to install. One needs only to replace their current prior art light bulb with the improved LED light bulb apparatus with smoke or carbon monoxide or gas detection and signaling, of the disclosed device. A home or building could have as many of these improved light/smoke detecting (carbon monoxide detection or gas) lamps as there are fixtures, creating a system network of alarm signaling devices; greatly improving the self-assurance of lives.
Further, the undesirable effects of independent lights and smoke/carbon monoxide/gas detections devices of prior art are all eliminated. With the RF short-range communications connectivity circuit in each device, should an alarm be activated by one unit, other similar devices within the defined range can also activate their alarms; giving further rise to a potentially dangerous situation. This networking of these improved lighting/detecting apparatuses would give a possible safer escape route by the colored LED light at each localized alarming device. That is, red indicating smoke is present, amber indicating carbon monoxide is present, blue indicating gas is present, and, green meaning neither smoke nor carbon monoxide or gas is present, but, in a repeat alarm state to give rise of a danger within range (nearby) of another network device that is signaling a danger alarm.
And with great importance, a base station control center, meant to be located in the master bedroom and other centrally located arias such a kitchen or family room (at the crossroads of activity), would read these transmitted signals of alarm via coded ID and display their status and locations. Still further, the base station means can read, non-registered ‘like’ apparatuses, such as in a neighbors dwelling, in an adjacent apartment building or other joining living spaces, to give an early warning alarm of nearby danger.
Prior to the filing of this application, the subject inventors conducted a patentability investigation in the field light bulbs, LED lighting, smoke, carbon monoxide & gas detectors and related systems. The following patents were uncovered in the search.
InventorReg. No.DatePrendergastUS 2014/0266747 A1Sep. 18, 2014LaxU.S. Pat. No. 7,786,879 B2Aug. 31, 2010Bradley, et al.US 2009/0237260 A1Sep. 24, 2009LaxUS 2007/02852 A1Dec. 13, 2007ScrippsU.S. Pat. No. 4,694,285Sep. 15, 1987
Prendergast—In the U.S. Patent Application, 2014/0266747 A1 has paired smoke and carbon monoxide detectors concealed within a light fixture. These paired detection devices are electrically coupled to a light bulb comprising a lighting fixture. They are effectively a smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector all within a light fixture.
Lax—U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,879 B2 will screw into a 110-volt light socket and uses a rechargeable battery within smoke and carbon monoxide detector. The detector has indicating LED's showing available 110-volt power, or smoke detected, or carbon monoxide detected as well as a speaker. The apparatus will receive a 110-volt light bulb so the socket can continue to be used as a light source.
Bradley, et al. —U.S. Patent Application, 2009/0237260 A1 having a base containing a threaded female socket similar to a standard light bulb, and, a corresponding male threaded connector. The apparatus thus is able to be electrically connected to, as well as physically mounted to, by simply screwing the male threaded connector into the female threaded socket; making the device serviced as easily as changing a light bulb.
Lax—U.S. Patent Application, US 2007/0285262 A1 will screw into a 110-volt light socket and uses a rechargeable battery within smoke and carbon monoxide detector. The detector has indicating LED's showing available 110-volt power, or smoke detected, or carbon monoxide detected as well as a speaker. The apparatus will receive a 110-volt light bulb so the socket can continue to be used as a light source.
Scripps—U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,285 combines an electrical smoke, heat detector and electrical light in a single unit which may be attached to an electrical fixture. Also within the housing is a light socket for reception of a light bulb. The smoke and heat detector can alarm when sensor is activated.
None of the above approaches in the prior art discloses a means for integrating a LED lighting means with smoke, carbon monoxide and gas detection means within a single bulb ‘housing’ envelope. Also none of the listed prior art can or will directly replace a conventional sized or shaped light bulb, configured to any style or type. They all present housings of some structure that ‘fit’ between a lighting fixture and a conventional light bulb. And as such, thus making it impossible to be installed practicably into common lighting possibilities in general homes or buildings.
While some of the prior art does detect smoke or carbon monoxide, they do not signal alarm both in audible and visual strobing of high intensity, with alternating different color light. Please note that some prior art listed has an LED ‘indicating’ an alarm. These LED's cannot be defined from any distance, say across a room, and most certainly cannot in a smoky environment as may be present in the case of a smoke alarm. They simply indicate that an alarm state is active (much like a stereo may have an LED to indicate that it is ON), and have no practicable value as a visual stimulus meaning a danger is present; as would be by strobing high intensity LED's of alternating white and color specific lights, giving urgency to the alarm situation, such as red for smoke, amber for carbon monoxide, blue for gas, and green none of the above in the immediate area, but indicating a danger is nearby.
Further, none of the prior art addresses a silencing of nuisance alarms (as in the case of accidentally burning toast mentioned earlier), to temporarily suspend an alarm state, by someone simply shouting the words “SHUT OFF” (or the alike) within the brief window of time, to silence the alarm. And finally, none of the prior art contemplated a communicate means via a short range RF coded ID signal to transmit and receive, that an alarm has been activated. While other ‘like’ improved LED light bulbs, of the present invention, would respond to said signals, and repeat the alarm state. Thus, should an alarm active, due to smoke, carbon monoxide or gas detection in the farthest area of a home, the alarm signal would migrate through the remaining home, warning of a dangerous situation.
In the case of the above scenario, only the lighting units physically sensing smoke, carbon monoxide or gas would pulse with the high intensity white and colored LED's (red for smoke, amber for carbon monoxide and blue for gas respectively). All the other lighting units, not physically sensing smoke, carbon monoxide or gas would pulse with the high intensity white LED′ and green LED's. This networking, via coded ID signals and read by a base station displaying the exact type, location and urgency, of the improved light bulb within a network, of the present invention, is intended to give direction as to where the danger is physically in the building.
That is, for example, one responding in the middle of the night, to a base-station giving notice of smoke in the laundry room, and if one then exited to the middle of a long hallway such as from a bedroom, and high intensity white and red LED's were strobing at one end (the laundry room), and, high intensity white LED's and green at the other end, the way to exit the building would be to the white & green end. Importantly, the LED light bulb of the present invention not only gives audible and visible alarming, but, through networking via short range RF communications with other like devices can guide users out of the building in the most practical exiting manner, away for the danger. The base-station control center, ties all system units (lamp/detectors apparatuses) together, affording immediate and timely updated status of the whole network as dangerous events unfold nearby, and provide useful emerging, escape information.